Wish
by theFateofEarth
Summary: On a winter day, feelings are finally admitted. had it up in misc...don't know what happened to it ^^;


Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Nine or its characters or the song 'Try to Wish' which came from the Ah! Megami Sama the movie. There's a whole ton of mushy crap that I can't even believe I wrote. All those stupid authors notes I added seemed to keep me sane while I wrote it.so ignore them if you want- it's like the evil part of myself ^^ anou.like a yami! Actually the part at the end.was written by my friend Rick- immense kudos to you!! Well, I never actually finished the series so.uh, yea! ^^ Anyway.onward to the fic the lyrics have these around them - ** blahblah **  
  
**You bite your lip and your shoulders start to shake  
  
What you need isn't words, is it?**  
  
The sun was shining that day; not a cloud was in the sky. Indeed, it was absolutely gorgeous despite the slight chill- it was winter after all. Ryo Hayakawa could drown in it. If only.if only what? She didn't know what to think anymore. The Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team was going extremely well! They really were making their mark- that at least was keeping her going. Ryo sat down wondering what in the world could make her so.so confused? So hurt? She neglected to notice that she had started to cry.the crystalline droplets falling from her eyes; she sat there and just.tried to let things out.  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
Hiroki Takasugi was walking through the park with Izumi Himura that morning. She had asked him to help perfect her batting technique. (Not that she thought she really needed it.) Everyone was really pushing her to him. 'Oh! They're gonna get married!' and 'Izumi is Hiroki's girlfriend!' None of that nonsense was true.only Izumi wished she could believe what they said, but Hiroki only thought of her as a best friend he's had forever- much to her own dismay. She knew who he wanted.and it wasn't her.  
  
".Don't you think Izumi?"  
  
"Eh? What was that?" Izumi shook her head a little. Hiroki just asked her something right? He smiled at her and laughed.  
  
"What? Don't like listening to me any more? Really, Izumi I'm hurt!" he made a face that could make even the saddest person smile.  
  
"No.I- I was just thinking about things." Izumi said brushing her azure locks out of her face. "So, what was it you were asking me?"  
  
"I said- 'you batting has gotten way better don't you think?' " he smiled, truly proud of his friend. His friend- he knew what the people say at school, he didn't feel that way.he.had his eyes set on someone else. Sure, it seemed like some cute infatuation to everyone else- heck that's what it started out as. But spending time around her.it developed into something else. 'Tofu girl.I've still yet to win you over.' The ringing of a cell phone brought Hiroki back to reality. He glanced at Izumi who was talking to someone- most likely her mother. The girl was frowning- 'aw man.she's gonna bail on me again.'  
  
"Hiroki.I- "  
  
"Yea. Alright then, we can always do this tomorrow. Hey, I could always try to find Tofu Girl and see if she'll bat with me 'kay?" Izumi frowned. The mention of the girl's name was bad enough, but when she hears his nickname for her it makes her angry all that much more. Ryo Hayakawa- it's so unfair, why can she get his affection and I can't. The more she thought about it, the more they seemed to fit. Really, it was unfair.but they deserved each other more than they might know. I can.just be the friend who will stick by you when she might not. Izumi nodded and ran off she waved her hands before calling out.  
  
"Fine her then! Ryo has been acting weird lately. Find out why will ya? I don't want her to mess up our game!" she smirked. Hiroki had the oddest expression on his face. 'Weird?'  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
**I'm here for you  
  
Don't hide your pain Your heart cannot be tainted by such wounds**  
  
Hiroki was walking through the park more when he spotted Ryo. He was shocked by what he saw.shocked and scared that she might be hurt. Ryo Hayakawa was crying- the pain racking her entire body.  
  
"Oh god, Ryo." he murmured before steadily making his way to her. The crunching sound of his feet caught Ryo's attention. She quickly looked up and saw the light haired boy before he took her into his arms. (A/N: *rolls eyes* . )  
  
**Try to wish, then it will surely come true  
  
We will change our pain into strength We have to wish**  
  
"Hi- Hiroki?" she let out a hiccup midway through his name. He didn't answer her; he just kept her there in his arms. Ryo couldn't feel safer and more content like this- she had wrapped her arms around his neck, the gentle dropping of her tears on his shoulder was all that they heard. They both wished it would never end. They could live forever just holding one another.  
  
**I found a flower on the dried ground  
  
It proves how strong we really are**  
  
Hiroki was glancing around as he held Ryo to him. The wind was gently pulling at a flower on the ground - the little thing refusing to let up despite the cold wind. 'Just like Ryo.she never gives up.'  
  
**I want to cry but not for me  
  
I want to cry for you My flowing tears Will become water on this planet**  
  
"Ryo." she looked at him. Ryo smiled regardless of her tear stained face and Hiroki thought she couldn't be more beautiful.  
  
"What? No Tofu-Girl today?" she joked, causing him to smile. 'What could've upset her this much? Seeing her like that- it.made me want to cry with her.' Ryo clung to him as though he was her lifeboat and if she were to let go.she'd drown. Drown in what, she didn't know.probably her own tears. 'What's the matter with me? What made me cry like that?' The questions she was asking herself at the time were spoken by the taller of the two.  
  
"Tofu-girl," he smiled, "what's up? You look pretty worse for the wear." She answered with a frown; she neglected to notice that she was blushing as well. Hiroki noticed it and smiled.  
  
"I- look pretty bad don't I?" she pulled away and sat on the bench that was behind the duo.  
  
"No, not at all. You look absolutely beautiful." The compliment only making her blush deepen. 'Why does my heart speed up whenever he's around?'  
  
"Hiroki.I- people they've been saying." Ryo just couldn't find out what she wanted to say. 'Do I have feelings for him?' No! I hate him.he's a nuisance! Right?'  
  
"Is that why you were crying?" he frowned- he never thought that stuff about the baseball team could get to her like that. "Hey, all those things about the team aren't true you know!" (A/N: Slow.)  
  
"No! It's not that! It's not that." she stared at the ground, 'he's just toying with me.all those cute little sayings that I was his girlfriend.they were lies weren't they?! Why should I care anyway?' She rubbed her forehead. All this thinking was giving her a huge headache. Hiroki leaned against the back of the bench; he stared at the sky, the large clouds drifted by- think and heavy yet lighter than air. "Bye."  
  
"Huh? What- wait up!" he was too immersed in staring at the clouds he didn't notice Ryo had gotten up and was walking away. Hiroki grabbed her wrist before she got too far and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What's the matter with you? I'm not used to seeing you like this." His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered them, pulling her close to him. (A/N: Cue, Rick-san!)  
  
**Try to wish I'll never give up hope  
  
No matter what happens today, tomorrow will be a brand new start We have to wish**  
  
"What's the matter?" he said as she turned to face him. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" her breath quickened as he knelt in for a kiss their lips touched and for a brief moment, as her eyes closed she could taste heaven. A slight wind kicked up and her hair danced along the breeze. And then gently, the wind brought along with it, heaven's diamonds and it decorated her hair and eyelashes with millions of sparkling jewels.  
  
**Try to wish, then it will surely come true  
  
We change our pain into strength We have to wish Yes, we have to wish**  
  
He took a step back and traced her jaw with his finger. He moved the finger upwards and stopped when he reached her lips.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to say anything. What matters is that we can be together. I love you Ryo." Tears started to form in her eyes as the snowflakes started to melt together and a single tear fell down her cheer. Hiroki caught the tear before it fell and kissed her once more. She could find no words to express her happiness as Hiroki held her in his loving embrace. She began to shiver despite feeling warm inside.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Hiroki.  
  
"Nothing I'm ok, now that you're here," she replied sniffling. She couldn't help as her teeth started chattering. Hiroki silently took off his coat, even if he was wearing only a t-shirt and he put it around her. Hand in hand, they walked down the lane with cherry blossoms on either side forming a path throughout the park. And up above, it continued to snow yet both were happy.  
  
~Owari~  
  
tFoE: heh.err I kinda chickened out on writing the kissing scene so I had my good friend write it for me. To much sap and romance fluff for my taste.  
  
tFoE's yami: .baka, you shoulda written it yourself!  
  
tFoE: nani? Even my own alter ego hates me! Please review and be nice ne? It's my first finished fic.god knows how many there are around my computer. 


End file.
